brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul
Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul is the fifth game installment of the Re: Vengeance series, the first game being in its timeline 13 years after the fourth game, and sets a brand new cast of protagonists. Considered as the most highly anticipated in the series for aiming the game to new audiences. The game is rated T for Teen and PEGI 16, like some of the VSRFX video games. And also the first game that gets a Japanese dub. Story In the year 2003, people had now a happier life on Schiel, being headed by the Martin Empire and The House of Stroheim, two of the most richest and influential families of the Country. Everyone is at peace until certain Day in that year in were a Demon Attack from the Underworld had been Unleashed, everyone were very scared and afraid to leave their homes, until a mysterious Dark Savior, an apparent Dark Hunter, appears to destroy the entire devil army by itself. And disappeared without leaving traces sans a White Feather that a young girl took and kept that as a memento. In the Present day of 2013, during various incidents with the demons, a young man named Lancelot A. Spencer, who's a Singer and lead Guitarist of "Blood Nails", is a half-human and a half-dark one, who aside of his part-time job, he's a Devil Hunter, assisted by his Childhood Friend Mistral Maximova, a human buxom woman, and followed by Minerva and Nirvana Von Stroheim, two twins with unknown and latent powers, Pietro van Santen and Sebastian Anderson Johannes, Allies of them, and other heroes. Opposing the main team there's Drake von Stroheim, the current head of the Stroheim Secondary division and the Twins' older brother, Selena Solo, the vessel of Shinra, Vance Lockheart, a Mafia boss and an apparent Vampire himself. And mainstays such as Claire Edwards, Keith Laurent, Aiden Spencer, Eirian Gallagher, Celina Laurent, and Canon Immigrant Kenneth Elric will make an appearance. Characters Main Party * Lancelot A. Spencer: Code name: Sabre, a Half human-half dark one who's the bastard son of Keith Laurent and Claire Edwards, he's a young man who's conflicted about his dark side, he's humble, polite, kind and compassionate unlike other creatures of the race. He's a Devil Hunter alongside Mistral, and helps other people frequently. * Mistral Maximova: Code name: Red Bat, A Buxom agent incognito and a Devil Huntress, she's serious about her job and despite Lancelot being a Dark One himself, she considers him a non-threatening one due to his kindness. She acts like a mother of the team, and hates other devils and vampires due to the death of her grandparents. * Minerva von Stroheim: Aiden's Niece and one of the twins, she's overprotective of her sister Nirvana, she's also very shy and curious. * Nirvana von Stroheim: Aiden's Niece and one of the twins, she's serious and cares about her sister Minerva, she's brave and adventurous. * Pietro van Santen: A boy who's the first male heir of The Rosanova Empire, he's a Grim Reaper himself, but he's on the side of good. Always with Sebastian. * Sebastian Anderson Johannes: A young man who's the butler of Pietro, always with him. He obeys all of his wishes as a whole, also shown with a little sadistic side. Allies Martin Empire * Celina Laurent: A Countess of the Martin Empire and a Ice Maiden herself, she's a nice and educated woman, even with the bastard son of her adopted brother. * Kenneth Elric: A Man who's hiding from the World Police for being a high requested criminal on the past by the "Phantom Phoenix Project Incident", he's rude with everyone. The Dark Hunters' Guild * Seraphina Valencia: Her alias is Saya, which means Scabbard, she's a woman trained in the art of swordsmanship. She likes to cook, to clean her room, and also, she has at least three swords, a Katana, a Oudachi and a Pistol Sword that she rarely uses. * Frederick Saunders: His alias is Fred, he's a man who has many fire arms at his disposal, he's member of an all-male dance crew, so he knows acrobatic movements as well, he's one of the oldest members of the guild. * Jody Reynolds: The female boss of the guild and a veteran in Dark Hunting, while she's in no way affiliated to the Angels due to her powers, she says that she took the weapons of them as a gift from an Light One. (NPC) * Rupert Schlevogt: The Guild's information agent in which both Lancelot and Mistral work, is generally the less serious of team and always gets into trouble, but he is good providing information. (NPC) Stroheim Consortium * Aiden Spencer-Gallagher: Current head of the House of Stroheim, she's a half Light one, but despite this, she's actually in good terms with some of the Dark ones as Lancelot, Claire and Keith. * Eirian Gallagher von Stroheim: Co-Head of the House of Stroheim alongside Aiden, he's a little introverted about how being a Count himself. But extroverted when talking about heroism and good deeds. Major Outsiders * Charles "Carlitos de la Playa" Flynn (Real name: Luciano Veneros): An arms dealer, a bartender and bar manager of: "Illusions of Darkness", responsible for the training and donating weapons to the guild in exchange for something special. (NPC) * Adelina "Mia/Weiss" Milchstrasse: Is a young woman who apparently is the lover of Drake, she's really nice compared to others, however, she can't fight due to a terminal disease. (NPC) Villains * Drake von Stroheim: A half Light one and Lancelot's rival, he's the boss of the Secondary Division of the Stroheim Consortium, an aloof, introverted, and ruthless man uncaring about his younger sisters in general. But apparently he's used. * Selena Solo and Shinra: A woman who's possessed by a nature vengeful spirit, she lives isolated from the outside world due to being daughter of a criminal, allies herself with the spirit being the latter her guardian. * Vance Lockhart: A Mafia Boss and apparent Vampire judging by his blood appetite and sunlight weakness, Mistral has a grudge against him due to Vance killing her grandparents. He was a former hero in the past. Others * Claire Edwards-Laurent: Lancelot's Human mother and Keith's wife. She's apparently missing, Lancelot has a mixed grudge against her. * Keith Laurent-Edwards: Lancelot's Pure Dark One father and Claire's husband. He's apparently missing, Lancelot has a mixed grudge against him. * Hell Stinger: The Queen of Darkness, a being who's inside of one of the characters, the players must find her vessel quickly. Weapons List/Skills (Exclusive in Brawl Mode) * Lancelot A. Spencer - Sword, Special weapons. * Mistral Maximova - Guns, pistols, Brass Knuckles. * Minerva von Stroheim - Offensive Wand. * Nirvana von Stroheim - Defensive Wand. * Pietro van Santen - Scythe. * Sebastian Anderson Johannes - Scythe, Iai sword, Bow and arrow * Celina Laurent - Ice Spear * Kenneth Elric - Street Fighter. * Seraphina Valencia "Saya" - three swords, a Katana, a Oudachi and a Pistol Sword. * Frederick Saunders "Fred" - Martial Arts/Gymnastics, Firearms. * Aiden Spencer - Rapier. * Eirian Gallagher - Sword. * Drake von Stroheim - Katana, special weapons. * Mia Milchstrasse (DLC) - Hell Stinger's powers. * Selena Solo - Dark Magic. * Vance Lockhart - Blood. * Claire Edwards - Guns, special weapons. * Keith Laurent - Demonic powers. Chapters # Prologue: The Prince of Darkness Awakens # Chapter 1: Crying Light # Chapter 2: Ice Maiden and Fighting Knight # Chapter 3: Butterfly's Vision # Chapter 4: All Hallows' Eve # Chapter 5: Jukebox of Terror # Chapter 6: Voice of the Youth # Chapter 7: The Grim Reapers # Chapter 8: Sphere of Black Out # Chapter 9: Angelical Destroyer # Chapter 10: Steel # Chapter 11: May Staying with You # Chapter 12: Death of a Friend # Chapter 13: Rhetoric Absence # Chapter 14: Nailed Blood # Chapter 15: Hell Stinger # Chapter 16: Father and Son # Epilogue: Armageddon Trivia * This is the first game in the series that features more than four playable characters. ** Also the first game with multiplayer options. * This is the first game with customization, you can buy alternative clothes and new weapons in Carlitos' Illusions of Darkness bar. * This game is set in 2013, in a Steam-punk styled modern era. * This is the game that was at first being with an M rating, eventually, pushed back into T rating. ** And a such, two high impact scenes are deleted in comparison to the novel: *** Lancelot and Selena's relationship (even if it was not explicit in any detail except for the hug, in the Novel, they did it, but in the game is vague). *** Hell Stinger's death was very bloody and gorier compared to the game which only stopped time for a bit showing her shocked face.